thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollowgasts
Hollowgast, also known as Hollows, are creatures that were spawned from the Experiment of 1908. They are the secondary antagonists of the Peculiar Children series and film adaptation: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (film).They have long and extremely strong tongues. They can be seen by several known peculiars; Jacob Portman, Abraham Portman, H and other unmentioned Hollow Hunters. Abraham, H and Jacob are the only ones known able to control them. Jacob is the only known peculiar to be able to control several. Origins They were formerly peculiars led by Caul onto the path of immortality. In a bid to eliminate aging without the need for loops, a group of rogue peculiars led by Jack 'Caul' Bentham entered an old, unused loop in the Siberian wastes to perform the Experiment of 1908. However, the Experiment went wrong and the peculiars became Hollowgast. Hollowgast are terrifying creatures who seek to consume peculiars, but will still eat anything if peculiars are not available, namely as normals. It is not certain what went wrong in the experiment, but there are some theories. Description Hollows are invisible to all normals and peculiars, save special peculiars such as Jacob and Abraham Portman. Hollowgast crave and feed upon the souls of peculiars, but they will eat Coerlfolc souls as well. If they consume enough peculiar souls, they become wights. They are only seen as a shadow to all, which is why they also tend to hunt at night, as the darkness hides their shadow but a select few peculiars, such as Jacob Portman and his grandfather, Abraham Portman, can see the Hollows. Hollows can be seen when they are eating, which is when it's too late to save the person. A Hollow is seen to have tentacles inside its mouth and is taller than an average human. A Hollowghast must consume ''peculiar ''souls. They can eat as many as 100 normal souls, but they cannot become Wights by consuming only normal souls. Evolution When a Hollowgast consumes enough peculiar souls, they evolve into Wights, which look like normal humans apart from there eyes which have no pupils. Known Hollowgast Book *Malthus *The Rogue Hollow * Horatio (became a Wight) Film *Mr. Barron (formerly) *Mr. Gleeson (formerly) *Mr. Archer (formerly) *Mr. White (formerly) *Mr. Clark (formerly) *Mr. Brown (formerly) *Miss Edwards (formerly) *Malthus Trivia * Hollows can be seen when they are painted, this is shown in Library of Souls. * In the film, Hollowgast consume only peculiar eyeballs instead of savaging their whole bodies for their souls * In the film, 3 of the hollows are/were female, including Miss Edwards, who became a Wight. The rest are/were male, of which 4 became Wights: Mr. Gleeson, Mr. Barron, Mr. Archer, and Mr. Clark. * Hollowgast or "Hollows" can only be seen by the Peculiar Librarians. * It's possible that some of the hollowgast worship Lovecraftian deities (Riggs has mentioned both H.P. Lovecraft and the '''Cthulhu Mythos '''as one of the inspirations for his ''Pecuilar Children ''book series). * The only time a hollow was shown turning in to a wight was with Horatio in A Map of Days. Gallery lt:Kiauramėklės Category:Hollowgasts Category:Antagonists Category:Peculiardom